An unexpected tragedy
by Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea
Summary: It is a shame there are no records of this event for exorcists to mull over, only the Noah are aware of this event, in which the whole family was almost destroyed. In the end, Neah should simply not have existed, but he did. D gray man and it's characters dont belong to me, lucky them the things i could put them through *wistful sighs*
1. An Unexpected Tragedy

The 3rd Side Of The War

Bookmen, recorders of time;  
The most knowledgeable clan in the world, keepers of the records;  
They knew about the family of Noah, had even stood at their sides;  
Bookmen, they recorded and knew almost everything.

Almost...

**Why did you keep it from me Adam? Tell me!**

A Noah with innocence

**Neah please calm down!**

A Noah who loves mankind

**Damn you Adam, Curse you and your family!**

A Noah that lost control

**Neah you need to stop!**

This Noah loved music... was music

**You can't fault us for this, we have no other option but to full fill our duty, our job, You know that!**

A most special Noah

**To hell with you Millennium, you can't just go behind my back like that!**

That shouldn't exist

**She didn't have to die Earl... she didn't... How could you do this to me!**

Noah are incapable of mourning a human, and yet...

It is a shame there are no records of this event for exorcists to mull over, only the Noah are aware of this event, in which the whole family was almost destroyed.

**Neah Stop, please, we can still be a family, the others will come back soon, we can fix this!**

But even Noah are still human,

**you're just tired Neah, it's been a long day, why don't you go rest?**

And Humans turn against humans

**Don't touch me, I'll kill you!**

Thus among Noah war can still break;

A new side to the current war;

A third side;

Neahs' side;

A side that should not have existed.

**Come back Neah, you promised to always be by my side right?**

A very one sided war

**The Fourteenth...**

**.**

**.**

**He's Back!**

The Noah of Destructions 3rd side of the war

**Good morning. Earl**

An unexpected tragedy


	2. A History Of Torment

"We started dying before the snow, and like the snow, we continued to fall." — Louise Erdrich, _Tracks_

Although, I say bookmen knew not of this event, it is yet to say they had no involvement in the downfall of the walker family; Rather bookmen himself observed Neah, who was staring at road Camelot in anger as she held an unconscious Neah. This particular event in which bookmen watched in secret also, lead to the death of Lady Walker, whom the earl killed and yet claimed it to be Mana's fault.

But this is not where our story starts no our story starts long before, our story begins with Neah's grandfather, and the tragedy that befell the walker Family at an Early period in time.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an elderly man and his wife

The man's work was to write and play music, to which he played according to his emotions and to his hearts content.

One day, he was told by his doctors he was dying.

To this he began his last work, a piece on the ultimate tragedy, in which he poured all his heart and energy into and gave to his beautiful wife to remember him by.

The next day he came home from work to find his local house within the city burnt to the ground, when the fire was placed under control and investigations began it was revealed his wife had set all his work alight, including the only copy of his latest song, the ultimate tragedy, in which he gave her to remember him by.

Devastated not by the loss of his wife but the loss of his heart which was placed within his music, he murdered all close to him in cold blood, and got away with it through an air tight alibi.

All except his youngest daughter had died, whom knew of him, yet was not classed as a part of the family as she was an illegitimate child who's mother died in child birth. This young girl was brought before him before he sent her to an orphanage. And so it was with great sadness the young girl became to be the only heir to the Walker fortune.

Upon hearing of her half-blood relatives downfall she went to pay her respects to her father, whom had no heart yet was depressed for not having any heirs to carry out his music, Upon recognizing his illegitimate daughter he immediately ushered her into the main family Mansion, to which he was now staying, welcoming her into his fold, he placed her back into the family, taught her how to run the family business, how to defend herself, how to present herself as an heiress, but most importantly he taught her about Music, Song and Dance.

* * *

Time passed and eventually the man died, Alone in the mansion the girls adviser's pressured her to marry a man worthy of her status.

Soon she was married but refused to give up her family name remaining a Walker to which many looked down upon her for, and her husband who was called Cyrus hated her for; she cared not however, for she only had one wish, to keep her fathers music alive where her deceased family had failed.

And so when she became pregnant to triplets she gave the youngest, or last born to her husband Cyrus Campbell as his heir and demanded a divorce, this child she had called Allen, Her other two sons she kept herself she named her second youngest Mana and her eldest after her father Neah.

The divorce came through and Cyrus Campbell and her youngest son Allen left to their own family mansion, but she kept in touch as she did not fully trust her ex-husband with her son. Lady Walker continued to raise her other two children herself with the aid of tutors and maids when necessary, trying keep as involved as possible in their lives, while running the family business.

* * *

When her sons were five, Mana became sick, and Neah kept going out to the old tree in front of the mansion as he felt he was in the way of Mana's recovery.

"What is the wind saying?" she would begin whenever she went to her son who sat among the branches of the trees, her son would look down at her with a similar look her father would give her always surprising her with the resemblance, she would just smile.

"what are you talking about" he would ask, knowing her response from the countless times they'd done this.

"it looked like you were talking to it" she would hum, she would then press her forehead against the tree where her mother, her fathers mistress was buried beneath, and say hello to her, calling the tree by her mothers name Cornelia. "wheres Cyrus?" she asked as her ex husband had come over to look after Neah while she tended to Mana, wanting to still be apart of his other sons lives; Allen being among the books in his mothers library trying to quench his thirst for knowledge.

"Uncle..." Neah would begin refusing to call the man his father yet recognizing him as a family member "is where that strangely colored smoke is coming from?" or so he assumed, one couldn't really say as the man often left his side when visiting, not being able to stand Neah's quiet and composed demeanor for a five year old.

"hey mother, is it true that weirdo is now the head of the Campbell family" it is true, even though he had previously married Lady Walker he was always second in the Campbell family, however as his older brother was the one to turn out infertile and not his sister in law, Cyrus was given the headship as he already had his son Allen as the Campbell heir after him. However that is not what she would explain, seeing as her ex-husband took great care of Allen, and was still trying to be a good role model for his other sons, she would help try to endear Neah to him, as Mana already was fond of him.

"Weirdness runs in the family~ look at you! You were talking to the wind!" she'd laugh the wind brushes the strands of hair that had escaped her bun out of her face, and she would smile, but their would still be a deep sadness in her eyes.

Neah would notice how tired she looked from looking after Mana, it made him feel apathetic in that he was both worried and yet not over Mana's health and yet he still found himself asking "will Mana never become an adult?" will he die "Bennett and the others said so" their tutors who are good at teaching and yet when it comes to matters such as these have no tact, Neah's heart began to clench in unease "they said, Mana won't wake up, after all, a month has passed since then" a month has passed since Mana became ill "Mana is..."

"Neah" she yelled in an overly cheerful voice. Neah looked down, to see his mother holding her dress up slightly, Mana's head poking out from beneath it, both having large childish grins on their faces

"BA!" was the loud noise they made, tears came to Neah's eyes, he didn't know why, a huge weight he hadn't known to be there seemed to disappear as the tears fell, he too slipped off his branch down the tree like his tears and pulled Mana into a large hug, his mother watched in fondness for a few minutes before enveloping her boys into her arms as if protecting them from the outside world

"did you wake up Mana" Neah would say pulling out from the hug, regaining his composure and placing his hands on his brothers shoulders, "you're so mean... the both of you" he spoke a fond smile on his face "even you mother.." she grinned like a Cheshire cat as she ruffled her hair.

"you two go drag Allen from his books will you, while I go get your father, afternoon tea should be ready soon" she then left her two boys and disappeared into the golden hue of the wheat fields.

Allen and Mana gave each other a 'this is gonna be fun' look before dashing off to go find their little brother and attempt to get him away from those thrice damned books.


End file.
